regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 46
Recap Day 90 It is the morning and the party are inside the common room of the Slippery Varment Inn, a inn on it's own in the wilderness south of the Crown Sands desert, surrounded by a palisade wall. Monsieur Varnouche is still mourning over the death of Lotor his Raccoon. Also at the table is an elven stranger named Selia who has come on instructions from Ferris. Selia says their business is to do with the Joshua Tribe of Elves who live in the Crown Sands desert, and among their number is a young male elf named Raszagal. Selia says that Ferris would like Raszagal taken willingly or otherwise south to Drun Outpost at Waistwater Bay. Selia gives the party a magic mirror may convince Raszagal to come willingly, it will show Raszagal a possible future. Once in Drun Outpost, leave word with the Innkeeper at the Red Rose about there being a delivery for herm, then wait for Selia's arrival. Kharne the Destroyer reminds the party that the Joshua Tribe is currently at war with the desert orcs. Kharne asks why they have to trick the Joshua Tribe in order to get Raszagal out. Selia explains that the desert elves do not like it when elves leave their tribe for far away lands, and will try to prevent it happening. The party accept the job and Selia leaves. Varnouche drunkenly passes out. Amos Riverun sees 2 elves in the tavern drinking wind and talks with them, and they are from the Joshua Tribe, the one speaking to Amos is the son of the chieftain. They offer to guide the party to the Tribe for 75 gold. Amos says he will consider it. The elves says they'll be be leaving tomorrow. Kharne goes speak with 2 Orcs in the tavern, carrying a large pitcher of ale for them. The Orcs are named Grun and his cousin Doo-ra. The Orcs says the "war" with the Joshua Tribe is over the coastline that the Orcs are claiming as their own, and raid their ships. The Orcs have a small outpost, Rock Outpost, in the hills on the western side of the Crown Sands desert. The party re-reconvene, except the passed out Varnouche, and talk about their options. The party decide paying 75 gold is too high, and will instead will try to follow the elves using Dante Byrne's's Imp who can be invisible. Dante then remembers the Spectator killed his imp a few days ago, so the plan will not work, and they will have to travel with the elves. Day 91 The party go to the elves in the morning of the next day, with Varnouche awake and sober now. Amos says the cost of 75 gold is too high, so they won't be able to travel with them. The Elf Chieftain's Son lowers the prince to 50 gold. Dante spins a story about having a premonition to head to the Joshua Tribe, so the Elf Chieftain's Son lowers the prince to 30 gold. The party pay the gold. The party head out with the elves north towards the desert. Varnouche speaks elvish so understands when the two elves talk to one-another. They say the party is cursed and they need to kill them, and will do it some distance from the inn since the inn is important to them. Varnouche talks to Kharne in Orcish about the situation, and decide to kill one of the elves then interrogate the other. Varnouche then tells the plan to Amos and Dante. The party then surprise attack the elves, killing one outright. In Elvish, Varnouche asks the other elf to surrender, which they do. The interrogation begins. The elf had lied about being the chieftain's son. The curse of elven kings is very obvious to see by an elf. The elf claims that the curse's only function is to let living elves know that the target is a grave robber. The party realise they can't enter the Joshua Tribe camp if they have this curse on. Dante, using the suggestion spell, suggests the elf tell them how to lift the curse in exchange for his life, but the elf resists the suggestions, and says that he wouldn't tell them, even if he knew. Dante then uses the Command spell, with the word being "Confess". The Elf adds that he has no idea how to lift the curse. Kharne goes to execute the Elf, but the Elf resists. Dante casts Eldritch Blast, which hits and knocks the Elf back. The Elf goes to flee as the party attack him. Varnouche ray of frost the Elf, slowing him down, Dante Eldritch Blasts the Elf over. Kharne and Dante catch up to the Elf, and Dante puts his hand on the back of the prone Elf's head and casts Eldritch Blast, executing him. The party loot the elves and loot 310 gold from them, including the 30 gold they had paid them earlier. Kharne puts the wealth in the chest. Varnouche takes a sealed letter on one of the Elves addressed to a Sol-mitar. Varnouche casts detect magic and finds the Elf who had been talking to them has a magical shortsword, and the other elf has a magical necklace. Varnouche puts on the necklace and finds his Constitution goes from 14 to 19. Varnouche reads the elvish letter. It is unsigned. :"Thank you for the goods. I hope continued business between our two groups will be useful for all of us. I have enclosed a slightly larger payment as a token of appreciation. Kharne and Dante destroy the bodies. The party think going to the Jousha Tribe is a trap, since Selia was an Elf so she would have been able to see the curse. The party decide to head south to visit a library to research the curse. That evening when camping in the woods, the party is approached by a human ranger named Ryan, who asks to share their fire. Kharne accepts and lets Ryan join them. The party chat. During the conversation Ryan says he was kicked out of his home until he can prove himself for his fiance. He needs to find a trophy. The party talk about libraries and Ryan says the largest library in the world is in Tides End, 2 or 3 weeks away by sea. Crownspring has a large library and is closer. The party decide to head to Crownspring next. Ryan asks the party about faeries so he can collect their wings. He used to have a Fairy Compass, but it was stolen. Varnouche makes a deal with Ryan to collect Raszagal from the Joshua Tribe for them in exchange they'll tell him about where the Fairy Compass went to. Ryan says he'll do the job, and that he had even met with a pair of Joshua Tribe elves 3 days ago and purchased some Obsidian Arrowheads and then tipped them extra. Ryan also reveals he is a bandit. The party agree to meet up with Ryan in Fenbard at the tavern called the Splitting Titan in 3 weeks. During the night while everyone is sleeping, Varnouche casts detect magic and sees Ryan has a magical cloak and magical boots, and all of his arrows are magical. Day 92 The party head south towards Fenbard and Ranger Ryan heads north. The party's food supplies are getting low, so they hunt along the way, which doubles the estimated travel time to 2 weeks. During the 2 weeks the party are attacked by panthers, one jumping on Varnouche, one jumping on Dante. Dante dodges but Varnouche gets hit. The Phase-Panther then attacks Amos instead of Dante. The party fight back, and find the Panthers have Displacer Beast-like abilities, but don't have Displacer beast Tentacles. The party injure one Panther, and the other Panther flees. The party injure the Panther more, before it goes to flee. Dante finishes it off with Eldritch Blast. Amos skins the dead Panther. The party get back to their travels. On a different day the see some Goblins in the distance, but the goblins see the party and avoid them. Day 106 The party arrive back Fenbard. Experience 1000 exp each (6860 exp each except Khane who as more) Experience 600 exp each *Kharne the Destroyer levels up to level 5 **Max HP From 39 to 50 (58 HP due to rolling twice) *Monsieur Varnouche I levels up to level 5 **Max HP From 21 to 28 (more with amulet on) *Amos Riverun levels up to level 5 **Max HP From 35 to 44 *Dante Byrne levels up to level 5 **Max HP From 32 to 43 :All HP Rolls were done at start of Episode 47 Battle Stats :All Criticals using new Crit System; A critical hit is scored on a natural 18 or greater where the modified attack roll exceeds the target AC by 5 or more; or, when a natural 17 or less is rolled and the modified attack roll exceeds the target AC by 10 or more. Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes Category:Age of Might Episodes